More Than Just a Piece of Paper
by starfirewinx
Summary: Wally and Kuki are in High School together. What will happen when Kuki, the most popular girl in school gives Wally a peice of paper with something scribbled down on it. This really stinks. FLAMES R WELCOME, so all of you who like to flame, flame away!


**I couldn't help but to sniff the air as I walked past her. She always smelled like vanilla, or strawberries. _'sniff'_ yep. Today she smelled like strawberries. I had always liked her. Ever since we were little kids and were too young to even relize what the meaning of love was. Kuki Sanban, the girl I dreamed of being with, was the only one for me. I'd made a promise to myself back when I was 10 that I would NEVER EVER get married or be in a relationship with ANYBODY other than Kuki.**

**But, I'm just Walabee Beetles, the Austrailian kid with the 'funny accent' as everybody sais. Me myself, I just think it sets me apart from everybody else. In a good way of course. But it didn't matter what I'd thought of myself. I would give the entire world away to ever hear Kuki say that she thought I was good looking, or charming, or well, anything good about me for that case. **

**"Wally?" came a voice from behind me. I quickly spun around to see my best friends, Hoagie Gilagan and Nigel Uno staring at me. I guess I'd dazed off somewhere during class. "Dude, It's time to go home. You don't wanna stay here for the night do you?" asked Hoagie. "No! Just gimme a minute will ya'?" I asked as I got up and collected my papers, folers, and textbooks. **

**Nigel continued to stare at me as if I were some sort of unknown spiecies of mice with 6 feet and 3 tails. "Wot aore you lookin' at!" I asked, a little bit harsher than I'd meant. "Nothing." he repied. 'Maybe he was staring at my hair' I thought to myself, 'after all, Nigel is always jelous of peoples' hair. Poor bald guy.' **

**My thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Kuki Sanban and her friends, Abby Lincoln, who was dating Hoagie and Rachael who's last name I could never seem to remember.**

**"Hi Abby." I said glumly when she rushed up to Hoagie and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. **

**"oh, hey Wally! Hows your day?"**

**"Good." I replied "How was yours?"**

**"Abby's day was good, if ya call takin' 3 tests and gettin a failed quiz back, 'good'." she said. She always spoke in 3rd person for some reason. **

**"Hey, Nigel." said Rachael as she walked over to Nigel. They'd went on their first date last week, not really a couple yet, but I always thought they went well together. **

**My thoughts of Nigel and Rachael being together was interrupted when my eyes gazed apon the most beutiful girl in the world as she slowely but steadilly walked towards us. **

**She passed Abby and Hoagie. **

**'she must be going to see raechael and nigel.' I thought, but she kept walking. Right passed them. The only other person she could be walking towards was me. ME. **

**I gulped when she stopped right in front of me. Her being so close to me made me just a bit nervous, but in a way, it felt good. I took in her scent for the second time today. She still smelled of the same vanilla perfume she had earlier.**

**"Hi.", she said calmly. Her voce was smooth and she showed no hesitation of talking to me. **

**"uhhhh... hoi." I said shakily, not at all as easily said as when Kuki had spoken.**

**"Your Wallabee Beetles, right?"**

**"uhhh... yeah, that's me, but my mates aoll call me Wally" I said back, my voice still trembling the slightest bit.**

**"I know your in my science class and all, but I never got to introduce my self properly." she started. "I'm Kuki Sanban."**

**she held out her small yet firm and delacate hand as my larger, more rough hand went forward at what seemed to be an eternity untill they finally met and she took the lead in shaking them up and down.**

**"It's nice to finally talk to you Wally." she said in a matter-of-factly voice. **

**"uhh...well...uhhh, umm... you too." I stated back, nervous because of the fact that I'd never really talked to one of the most popular girls in school other than Rachael and Abby.**

**Kuki smiled at me with so much happiness in such a small smile, she looked as if she could pass off as the Mona Lisa painting. **

**"Kuki! Come on! We have to go!" shouted Rachael as she hopped into the driver's side of a silver volvo parked in the lot. Abby jumped in beside her. **

**"uhh, I have to go, It's been nice talking to you Wally!" she stated before running off to the volvo. **

**She stopped midstep before she turned back around to me, pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper, scribbled someting down on the sheet, and handed it to me, before she turned back around and started off for the volvo.**

**I could only stare as it drove off. I kept looking until it had completely vanished behind the hill of suburban houses. As soon as they were out of sight, I took out the paper Kuki had given me.**

**On it, it read,**

**_Call me!_**

**_555-8432_**

**_~Kuki_**

**I stared at the shhet of paper she'd given me.**

**"Come'on Wally! We gotta go!" shouted Nigel. **

**"Yeah yeah, Iom comin'!" I shouted as I gripped the paper firmily and got into Hoagie's truck.**

**Once I'd gotten in, I unwraveled the piece of paper and then stared at it for what seemed to be a year and a half.**

**My thoughts were interruped when Hoagie said,**

**"Hey, why are you staring at it like that? What's so important about it? Its just a piece of paper dude."**

**I chuckled inside of my head.**

**'it's much better than that Hoagie. Much better.'**

**His words echoed through my head, ringing over and over again like bells.**

**'It's much more than a piece of paper.'**

**Yeah, I know, it stinks, and since I know that I'm going to let you put as many flames as you want without getting mad. Sorry about how bad the story is. Flames ARE welcome! And critisism so, well, I dont really care. This was just someting I did cuz I was bored. Sorry about how bad it is! PLEASE REVIEW! I really dont care about haw bad you say my story was so just review. I just want to see how many reviews this thing will get. Thanx for reading my awful story!**


End file.
